Dark Beginnings: Part 3
Dark Beginnings: Part 3 is the 3rd episode of G.E.A.R. It is the last part of the Premiere. Plot We see the scene from the last episode after Nick and Rex realize they're stuck inside Nick's Lab. Nick: Ugh.. HOW DIDN'T WE THINK ABOUT THIS?!? Rex: WE?! DUDE, You're the one who made us come here in the first place!! You knew there was no power and you still brought us here!! D:< Nick: HEY, LET'S JUST... Think of a way to get out of here.. Ok? Rex: Oh yeah let's do that, the only problem.. View from the above. Rex: THERE'S NO OTHER EXIT FROM HERE!!! Silence... Nick: You're right.. this is my fault.. Rex: Don't blame yourself, there's gotta be another way out!! Nick: Yeah but.. I'm afraid there isn't.... wait.. there is ONE way... Rex: Awesome!! What is it? Nick: There's an air vent exchanging air from the surface.. but.. It's too small... Rex: Haven't you invented some.. shrinking device? Nick: No.. I never though I'd need one :/ Rex: Great... <.< Nick: Wait... there is ANOTHER way... Rex: Lemme guess.. the air vent from the bathroom? -.- Nick: xD No.. It's a small tunnel that begins from behind my big computer over there. He pointed at the computer with the big screen. Nick: It leads up to a trapdoor in my garage.. I built in case of an emergency.. but.. I forgot about it.. Rex: So? What are waiting for! Let's go!! Nick: Not that simple.. there's a secret button hidden over there. He pointed at a random spot on the wall. Nick: It's like the pad in my room, it works with power <.<.. Rex: So? It pushes the computer away? Nick: Yes, but it won't work right now D: Rex: Hmmm.. can we try pushing it? Nick: That big-ass giant monitor? No way, we're not THAT strong <.< Rex: Dammit... we can try! Nick: What's the point? We're not gonna.... ok you know what, let's do it. Rex: That's the spirit! They both started pushing the computer away. It was slowly moving. Rex: It's working!! PUSH FASTER!! Nick: THATS WHAT SHE SA- The computer suddenly pushed itself to the other end of the Lab, revealing a tunnel behind it.. Nick.. O.o.... Dude.. you've been training.. Rex: That wasn't me o.e.. Did you do it? Nick: Nope.. hey look! Sunlight was blowing through the tunnel, they saw a shadow, which immedieatly faded away.. Rex: O.o... what was that thing? Nick: I don't know... I think it helped us... who cares?! Let's go! They both walked through the tunnel. Spiderwebs were hanging above them. Nick: I remember when I used to clean it <.< They reached the trapdoor, opened it and jumped up. Rex: Ahhh.. fresh air... Nick: We're still in the garage.. -.- Rex: Ik, I just wanted to make a cool line XD Nick: Lolk Nick pressed the button, but the garage didn't open. Nick: Crap... I forgot.. we gotta do it again!! Rex: Heard ya! They pushed the garage door. The door opened. They both walked outside. Rex: I am never going through that tunnel again >.< Nick: I hope we won't have to anymore.. An explosion suddenly appeared away behind them.. Nick turned around. Nick: O.e.. what in the... Rex: Better go check it out! Nick: Gotcha! Nick was still carrying the AMDB with him, and Rex had the Excaliburn with him too. They both ran towards the explosion. Suddenly another one appeared. Nick: Looks like some serious sheet is going on there! Rex: Ikr! Let's hurry up! They ran faster and stopped.. Nick: Man.. you were right.. I gotta go to the gym more often.. He was breathing heavily. Suddenly a car came flying right towards them. Rex: WATCH OUT! He jumped infront of Nick and sliced the car in half with the Excaliburn, the 2 car pieces flew right behind them, got set on fire and blew up in the air. Nick: That was epic.. Rex: Thanks! They ran to the street where they saw a very strange creature. The creature looked like a human with black scales for skin, long sharp ears, a tail with spikes all over it, it had a black-crystal like armor and two glowing purple eyes. Nick: O.e.. Rex: What in the... The creature grabbed two cars and threw them at Nick and Rex. They both jump sideways, avoiding the cars. The creature unleashed a monstorous roar, pushing both of them aside and breaking the windows of the buildings around them. The creature climbed up an electricity pole, stabbed it's claws in it and started draining electricity. Nick looked at it. Nick: So it was you... Rex: What? THAT thing is causing the electricity problems? Nick: I'm sure of it... wait a minute... He took a look at the creature's armor... Nick: That crystal... It's the same as the ones I use in my lab!! It can absorb energy of all kinds!! Unless you fill it up with so many energy it can't handle, we can't beat it!! Rex: WHAT!? There's gotta be something we can do! Everything has a weakness! Wait.. you said it absorbs energy.. so let's try a PHYSICAL attack! Rex grabbed the Excaliburn with both of his hands, he ran towards the monster, jumped and slashes it through it's back. The fire scratch that appeared on the creature's body immedieately got absorbed inside, the creature became outlined in a fiery aura and it launched back the attack in a form of a fiery laser, that hit them both and knocked them away.. Nick: ARGH! This is no use! We gotta get out of here!! Rex: I heard you! Let's go! They both escaped from another explosion, they ran as fast as their could and hid in the forest near the city. They were both breathing heavily. Rex: Phew.. I didn't think we'd make it.. Nick: It's not over yet.. we gotta think of a way to beat that thing.. Rex: But how? You said it yourself, we can't beat it because of that armor! D: Nick: There's STILL gotta be a way to bypass that armor.. let's see.. Your sword is made of energy, so it absorbs the physical damage.. my AMDB's plasma cannon can't possibly do a sheet to it.. not to mention it's not even working because of that electricity problem!! Rex: Electricity.. WAIT A SEC!! Before it attacked us, it feeded off some electricity from that power pole right? Nick: Wait.. what are you getting at? Rex: We simply need to make sure it doesn't absorb any of that! What if that's healing it!! Nick: That makes sense!! But.. even if we cancel out it's feeding source.. we still can't hurt it because of that armor.. Rex: DAMMIT! You're right!! What are we gonna do to beat it then!? Nick: I have no.. wait.. you know how it roars before it absorbs power? We can attack it's mouth!! Rex: OMG! You're right!! So all we gotta do is wait for it to absorb power and STRIKE!! Nick: Yes.. Rex: Sounds like a plan! Let's go! They both ran back to the city. Nick: There it is! He pointed at the creature. Rex: Alright.. let's be REAL careful.. The creature walked slowly to the left... it kept smashing cars away. Nick and Rex were hiding behind a car. The creature smashed the car away. Nick: Uh-oh! Rex: O_O The creature roared again. Nick: REX! NOW! Rex jumped high in the air infront of the creature's head, he took a slice through it's tongue then a vertical slice through it's head. The creature roared in pain, jumped in the air and smashed the ground, creating a gigantic shockwave that blew both of them away. They got knocked on the ground. Nick stood up. Nick: It didn't work!! Rex realizes the Excalibur got blown away by the roar. The creature comes walking towards them, it roared again. Rex: Oh NOOO!!! Suddenly a shadow jumps from the side of a building in the air, and takes a slice through the monster's s armor, tearing it in half. The armor fell down on the ground and shattered. The creature roared in rage and looked around.. The shadow reveals to be Sub, he jumped in the air and cross-slashed the monster's head off and landed down, putting the swords back. The monster remained frozen for a second, it's head fell off, hitting the ground, the body then collapsed down. Nick and Rex: O__________o Sub stood up and walked towards them. Nick: SUB! Dude! That was totally pwnage!! Rex: WHAT HE SAID!! But wait.. WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE!?/ Sub: Hey, I can't let YOU guys have all the fun, I've heard about the electricity problem, sooo I decided to join ;) Nick: AWESOME!!! He looked at the monster's corpse. Nick: We make a pretty good team don't we.. Rex: Yeah! He's right! We should TOTALLY do this more often.. Nick: xDD yep. Sub: Sorry but, I'm not looking forward to joining teams.. Rex: D: Nick: Why not? Sub: It's.... nevermind.. well.. see ya guys later! He walked away. Nick: ...Some good timing huh. He looked at the monster's corpse again. Rex: Ikr! Nick... Sooo uhh... what now? Rex: Idk.. head home maybe? Nick: Wanna come watching TV? Rex: Sure :D The scene switches to them watching TV. ... ... Nick: This is boring... Rex: TOTALLY... CREDITS ROLL END Category:Episodes